battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/Pretty Immature
Sunday 9th Pretty immature of TSRITW. When I just reminded Arifmetix of his childish behavior he ruined it and told me to not talk about it again. Well, 'scuse me, but you ARE IMMATURE! The worst part is he does not care if "kiss your butt" is on the Numberblocks wiki. Is he dumb?! This wiki is for little kids, and you say "kiss your butt goodbye" out loud? Not funny their dude! Let's list some times I remembered of, well, dumb stuff. First off, he treats inexperienced men as idiots who have been on the wiki for a long time. And he calls them lazy. DUDE! They may not know the link at all, HOW CAN YOU CALL THEM LAZY?! And then one time he told me to use Luna from Peggles. Unfortunately, he never gave me a moveset. Instead of just giving me the moveset, he sighs and just uses one of Luna's moves. Second off, he wants things to go his way. There is an innumerable amount of times he did this. *He wants the Numberblocks wiki to be "unique", and by that he wants it to look like a disastrous fanon. *He calls Greenies "Verdes", but that's not the only thing he did. **Hiders have 15 HP, Slammers have 30 HP, and Greenies have 10 HP. In the FAC, Greenies have less HP than a Slammer, which is accurate, but it has more HP than the Hider. Yeah, not kidding! **'False Description': The Slammer is said to "do heavy damage" but with a huge chance to miss, however, it has the same ATK stat as the Greenie. The Hiders can dodge attacks (because you must be quick to suck them in), except they have 45% DF. Did he look at this? Hope not! **'Bad Elements': Even with Fighter added, the Slammer is still Iron. Also, the ghosts DON'T have Undead. They are ghosts! WHY? WHY? WHY? WHY? *By far the worst is when I didn't want labels and tags upon realizing how generic it becomes. So I removed it. Instead of just saying "oh well" he adds them back, calls be a dummy, and protects the page. THAT RIGHT THERE SHOWS HOW IMMATURE HE IS! And he protects it for one month. There is many problems to that. *When I requested Luna (Peggles) to be in the wave, he just said that she is "not available". That's a trash excuse, many games have copycats which can literally copy their opponents! *In Cutscene 19 (can we just consider 19 the unlucky number?), it's basically Edgy Sqedgy's fate. He only appeared in Cutscene 18 and 19! **''Only Spahk is supposed to know Edgy's actual identity. Rainbow Dash somehow already knows Edgy stole an identity! Also, it is Edgy who removed the capital S and E (in a manner like Doopliss). **Jack is Gary Sue confirmed. You can't swap his identity with a Pancake Peggy, nothing. He also has very OP moves and the Bloonbusters praise him like some sort of god. **When Edgy gives Jack a choice to either have his identity swapped or one of his friend's identity swapped, normally that character would just have to decide with no way out, sometimes the results are the same. Here instead Jack decides to shield himself, which effectively means "swap a friend's identity". Unfortunately, this shield CAN'T BE DISPELLED. That makes this one of the worst ever "decision" cutscene! **Star Swirl suddenly appears. He says that Edgy is "too powerful" and Star Swirl removes Edgy's- wait, disguise? Yeah. You just heard disguise when Edgy stole A.K. Yearling's identity ("Your body and name belong to me now!") and TSRITW thinks that Edgy just put on an A.K. Yearling disguise! **To make matters worse, Blitzy somehow sees what Edgy can do (can we stop this characters see everything thing!) and says that Edgy is more powerful than Jack. 'That is clearly a lie. Jack can do an insane 100+ damage which is OP in SSLW standards, and this is hypocritical, because he has the ability to ''swap two teammates' bodies'''''. Third, he makes too much death threats on the Numberblocks wiki. FOR EXAMPLE: the aforementioned "kiss your butt goodbye". Something else? He thinks cliches are synonyms for tropes. "Trope" and "cliche" are not the same thing! A bulky idiot is a cliche, NOT A TROPE! Useless cash, on the other hand, is a trope! So he basically places many generic cliches (most are FAC), being: *(name), (best thing to describe character) *(x) is favored; (y) is restricted (Yes, that's literally the only gimmick in each world. Nothing else.) *Sixth wave is a robot (the cliche where you the sixth wave may be called "IS A ROBOT" or something similar to that) Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that he asked if you have to start with a plains world? No! There's many first worlds which aren't plains! Category:Blog posts